Brakujące momenty
by PsychoShock
Summary: "Brakujące momenty" seria miniaturek uzupełniających do "Nieprawdopodobnej Historii", czyli wszystko ci się zdarzyło, a nie zostało powiedziane. Podobnie jak wcześniejszy tekst, należy je traktować z przymrużeniem oka.
1. Niepokojące ciepło

**"Niepokojące ciepło"**

_Yoko ponownie skinęła głową, wtapiając pełne uwielbiania spojrzenie w mężczyznę. Gdy dotarła do drzwi, obróciła się ostatni raz. Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie. Miała wrażenie, że zaraz roztopi się pod jego świdrującym spojrzeniem, co więcej zdawał się w ogóle nie mrugać. Chwytając za klamkę Aśka poczuła, ze ma w głowie zupełną pustkę. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało do profesora i pospiesznie opuściła gabinet. _

Snape zamrugał parokrotnie. _"Na Merlina!"_ pomyślał oszołomiony.

W następnej chwili miał wrażenie, ze fala przyjemnego, niecodziennego ciepła zalewa mu klatkę piersiową. Uczucie gorąca narastało, ogarniając przywdziany w czarną szatę tors, brzuch i szybko schodziło niżej…

Severus zdziwiony spojrzał w dół.

- Noż kurwa! – Zaklną soczyście, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie wylał na siebie cały kubek herbaty.


	2. Nieoczekiwane rozwiązania

**"Nieoczekiwane rozwiązania"  
><strong>

_Wieża Gryffindor - podczas wieczorku muzycznego z udziałem kadzidełek. _

Gryfoni rozkoszowali się dźwiękami psychodelicznej muzyki Mandarynkowych Snów, płynącej ze starego gramofonu, którego dyrektor pożyczył im na dzisiejszy wieczór. Harry leżał rozparty wygodnie na szkarłatnej kanapie naprzeciwko kominka. Wonny proszek, dorzucony do ognia, wypełniał pomieszczenie intensywnym zapachem najlepszego kadzidła. Pod sufitem unosił się niebieskawy dym. Uczniowie zrezygnowali z odrabiania zadań i czytania książek, ulegając rozkosznej chwili lenistwa. Aśka leżała na dywaniku pod kanapą i fantazjowała o Snape'ie, wzdychając i zatrzymując błogie wizje pod zamkniętymi oczami.

- To jest absolutnie niemożliwe. – wybełkotał lekko odurzony Potter.

Aśka przeturlała się na brzuch, wciąż nie otwierając oczu.

- Co takiego? – zapytała przeciągając się z lubością.

Chłopak chrząknął wymownie i odrzekł rzeczowym tonem:

- Właśnie się zastanawiam, jak Vernon i Petunia _to_ robią?

Aśkę zatkało.

- Nie… - wymruczał Harry sennie. – Nie ma bata, ona musi być na górze, jeśli chce pożyć…


	3. All I want for Christmas

**"All I want for Christmas…"**

Państwo Snape właśnie przekraczali bramkę wejściową, od której wąska, wysadzana okrągłymi kamieniami dróżka prowadziła przez zasypany śniegiem ogród wprost do sporego, ukrytego pośród drzew domu państwa Oraczów. Na każdej gałązce, korzeniu, pręcie i poręczy ogrodzenia, a także na parapetach i framugach drzwi i okien, porozwieszane były magiczne, iskrzące się dziesiątkami kolorów, bożonarodzeniowe lampki. Ogród ozdobiony był wielkimi bałwanami o nosach z marchewek i tandetnymi, plastikowymi podobiznami Świętego Mikołaja i elfów, ożywionych zaklęciem. Severus w czarnym płaszczu, szczelnie owinięty szalikiem, kroczył twardo tuż obok swojej żony, wyprostowany jak struna i spięty do granic możliwości. Przed sobą trzymał stos wigilijnych prezentów opakowanych w kolorowy świąteczny papier. Feeria barw stanowiła przyjemny kontrast z czernią jego przenikliwych oczu.

- Nie wspominałaś, że zostaniemy tak entuzjastycznie przyjęci. – powiedział sztywno, ledwo otwierając usta.

Joanna spojrzała na niego i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

- To tylko parę godzin, skarbie. – powiedziała pocieszająco. – Zjemy obiad, rozdamy sobie prezenty i posłuchamy corocznych anegdotek. Nie będzie tak źle.

Snape spojrzał na nią, a na jego bladej twarzy, lekko tylko zarumienionej od mrozu, odmalował się wyraz powątpiewania. Ironiczny uśmiech wpełzł na jego usta.

- Będzie. Zacznie się od żarcików na temat mojej aparycji i wędkarstwa, a to będzie tylko preludium to puddingu. Nie cierpię Świąt, gdybym tylko mógł zabiłbym za pomocą _łyżki_ tego, kto je wymyślił i _natychmiast je odwołał_**.

Ożywiona figurka elfa, z wrednym chichotem ulepiła wielką śniegowa kulkę i zamachnęła się potężnie. Pecyna śniegu trafiła Severusa prosto w lewą skroń.

Joanna śmiała się długo, podczas gdy jej srogi mąż, jednym stanowczym spojrzeniem wystraszył ceramiczną zmorę.

- Mogłabym coś wspomnieć Yvette o puddingu. – zaczęła Yoko, ocierając łzy śmiechu.

Snape objął ją ręką wolną od kolorowych pakunków i z namysłem przymknął oczy,

- Nie chcę jej sprawiać przykrości. – powiedział przez zaciśnięte żeby. – Nie jestem aż takim draniem.

Aśka zaśmiała się ponownie, wtulając się mocniej w jego bok.

- Wiem, moja czarodziejska lodowa bryłko!

Gdy wchodzili na ganek, frontowe drzwi otworzyły się i staną w nich średniego wzrostu czarodziej, o przyjemnej fizjonomii, ubrany w szatę koloru czerwonego wina, narzuconą na brązowy sweter w renifery.

- Joanna! Severus! Jak się cieszę, że jesteście!

- Cześć tatusiu! – powiedziała Aśka, wparowując do domu, by przywitać się z resztą rodziny i z domowymi skrzatami.

Snape powoli wchodził na dobrze oświetlony korytarz.

- Sebalcie. – przywitał teścia skinieniem głowy. Niechętnie odpowiadając na wyciągniętą rękę mężczyzny.

W korytarzu pojawiła się piękna, krótkowłosa brunetka w lilowej szacie.

- Witaj Yvette.

- Severus! – krzyknęła kobieta, podchodząc szybkim krokiem by ucałować Snape'a. – Wejdź, ogrzej się, zaraz podam chlebowy pudding.

Mistrz Eliksirów skrzywił się nieznacznie.

_"Zaczyna się…"_. Pomyślał, odkładając na bok prezenty i zdejmując płaszcz. W tej samej chwili na korytarzu pojawiła się Joanna. Zarzuciła mu ręce na ramiona i rozciągnęła pomalowane szminką usta w serdecznym uśmiechu.

_"Ach… może naprawdę nie będzie tak źle?"_.

Zapach przypraw mieszał się w powietrzu ze słowami wigilijnych kolęd.

** Oczywiste nawiązanie do roli brytyjskiego aktora, Alana Rickmana, w filmie "Robin Hood, książę złodziei".


	4. Femme avec un asile de fous

**"**_**Femme avec un asile de fous"**_

Dom rodzinny Magdaleny, leżał w magicznej dzielnicy Newton Abbot w hrabstwie Devon i zawsze był wypełniony ludźmi. Jeśli nie były to ciotki, kuzynki lub babcie, to przynajmniej dalekie przyjaciółki rodziny, albo sąsiadki, które wpadały na pogawędkę przy kawie. Sam budynek nie wskazywał na to, by zamieszkiwała go tak ekscentryczna gromadka, jak Pinczerowie. Wysoki, trzypiętrowy dom z obszernym poddaszem, zbudowany z czerwonej cegły, był utrzymany w stylu wiktoriańskim. Południowa ściana budynku była porośnięta bluszczem, a na ciemnym dachu, na szczycie wieżyczki skrzypiał wiatrowskaz w kształcie smoka, poruszany subtelnymi podmuchami wiatru. Z kominów wysuwały się ospale strużki błękitno-zielonego dymu. Wokół posiadłości roztaczał się rozległy ogród z altanką, wybudowaną tuż obok starej wierzby płaczącej. Niskie krzewy i polne kwiaty otaczały ogrodzenie i wąską, kamienną ścieżkę, prowadzącą do frontowych drzwi*.

Na parterze znajdowała się kuchnia z drewnianą podłogą i szerokim kominkiem, połączona łukiem z salonem, pełnym staroświeckich mebli, porcelanowych bibelotów i portretów na ścianach w kwiatowe tapety. Nie zabrakło w nim także wiekowego pianina i wielkiego, lekko kiczowatego żyrandolu, w którym do połowy wypalone świece, na których zastygły wosk przybierał zabawne kształty. Babcie Magdy całymi dniami przesiadywały w salonie, zajęte robótkami ręcznymi, lub podglądaniem sąsiadów. Jej młodsi kuzyni zwykle ganiali wokół stołu lub bawili się przy kominku.

Słusznych rozmiarów przedsionek prowadził także do pokoju dziennego i bawialni, która, z braku dostatecznie małych dzieci, które mogłyby ją użytkować, tymczasowo spełniała funkcję pokoju gościnnego, w którym rezydowała ciotka Mildret i dwójka z trójki jej dzieci. Tuż obok schodów znajdowały się małe drzwi, prowadzące do piwnic, gdzie mieściła się spiżarnia i pralnia, w której pracowały domowe skrzaty. Większość pierwszego piętra zajmowały sypialnie – jedna z nich należała do Hansa i Ursuli, rodziców Magdaleny, położona tuż obok niej, mniejsza do jej dziadków. Pozostałe dwie, za łazienką wyłożoną staroświeckimi, zielonymi kafelkami, zajmował brat Hansa, Gefion, jego żona i dwójka ich synów. Drugie piętro mieściło przestronną łazienkę, pokój siostry Magdaleny – Anne, jej babki od strony matki – wdowy – oraz siostry Ursuli, Margot. Na trzecim piętrze, pomiędzy ulokowaną w wieży, dobrze wyposażoną biblioteką z mnóstwem regałów z ciemnego drewna, kominkiem i antresolą, a rzadko używanym gabinetem Hansa, znajdował się pokój Magdy. Drewniane drzwi, za którymi kryło się jego wnętrze, były stale zamknięte, a każdy, kto odważył się wejść bez pukania, zostawał potraktowany salwą wściekłych wrzasków i paskudnych zaklęć. Pokój nie był urządzony właściwie w żadnym stylu. Na podłodze leżał staroświecki haftowany dywan, zielona tapeta odklejała się w kilku miejscach od ścian, na których roiło się od plakatów muzyków, zdjęć z szkolnych lat i ślizgońskich godeł. Na niezaścielonym łóżku zwykle leżały rozrzucone ubrania, zdarzało się też, że jakaś część garderoby wisiała smętnie zaczepiona na rogu wysokiego lustra, lub skrzypiących drzwiczek starej szafy. Stojące pod oknem burko uginało się pod ciężarem leżących na nim rozmaitych książek, zwojów pergaminu, kredek, flamastrów i pędzli, i od dawna pustych kubków po kawie i herbacie. Mimo, że trzecie piętro domu było azylem Magdy, miejscem wolnym od szczebiotania jej kuzynów, anegdotek dziadków i ciągłych upomnień ze strony rodziców, najbardziej upodobała sobie poddasze, gdzie znajdowała się "Pracownia". Tak nazwane pomieszczenie z pewnością nie wyglądało, jak typowy warsztat pracy. Podłoga nie była z kamienia, nie pokrywała jej też tania boazeria, której nie będzie szkoda, gdy się zniszczy. Ścian nie pokrywały płytki ani odporne na plamy drewno, co to, to nie. Pracownia była pełna najrozmaitszych bibelotów potrzebnych do wszelkiej artystycznej pracy. W jednym rogu stały sztalugi, farby, pędzle, pastele, kredki, ołówki i węgiel do szkiców, puste płótna, niedokończone szkice i surrealistyczne kleksy. Metr dalej leżało dłuto, papier ścierny i wielkie kloce drewna. Po drugiej stronie znajdował się cały warsztat tkacki dla babci Heleny. Magda miała swój kącik, odgrodzony od reszty Pracowni czerwoną kotarą. Był tam stary, wytarty fotel i stolik do kawy, a pod ścianą piętrzyły się stosy starych książek o najdawniejszych formach magii, których pożółkłe strony wydzielały kwaśny zapach ziemi i kurzu, a także pergaminy i notatniki zapisane gęsto drobnym, niewyraźnym pismem jej przodków, którzy eksperymentowali z zaklęciami i starali się wymyślać własne.

Bardziej interesująca niż sam dom, była jednak zamieszkująca go rodzina. Rodzice Magdaleny zajmowali posady w Ministerstwie, matka pracowała w Departamencie Międzynarodowej Współpracy Czarodziejów, w Urzędzie Prawa, a ojciec w Departamencie Transportu Magicznego, choć jego prawdziwym zamiłowaniem była magizoologia. Z powodu niespełnionej pasji korytarze domu ozdabiały szkice zwierząt i ich pojedyncze, wypchane egzemplarze, na których widok pozostali domownicy wzdrygali się ze wstrętem. Ciotka Margot była zapaloną śpiewaczką, dlatego godzinami przesiadywała w łazience, odgrywając przed szafkami, umywalkami, wanną i prysznicem swój wokalny spektakl. Wujek Gefion całe popołudnia spędzał w Pracowni, malując i rzeźbiąc. Mimo, że pracował jako medyk, z zapałem tworzył rozmaite dzieła sztuki, często wykorzystując stare śmieci, butelki, puszki, obierki od warzyw, które psuły się szybko, roztaczając wokół siebie wstrętny smród zgnilizny. Gefion naturalnie twierdził, że to część całego zamysłu. Jego dwaj synowie aspirowali na przyszłych Mistrzów Eliksirów, dlatego z ich pokoju często dochodziły niezidentyfikowane eksplozje, a bywało i tak, że nieudane wywary jeszcze długo po wylaniu bulgotały złowrogo w kanalizacji. Ciotka Mildret, która niedawno przyjechała z wizytą, słynęła ze swoich poradników dotyczących zaklęć przydatnych w gospodarstwach domowych, na przykład dekoracyjnych i kulinarnych. Jej synowie, wszyscy starsi od Magdy, nie byli szczególnie rozsądni i poważni. Każdy z nich pracował w innym fachu, choć teraz znaleźli się na etapie, który prędzej czy później dopadnie każdego młodzieńca, a mianowali go "polowaniem na żonę".

Najbardziej ekscentrycznymi mieszkańcami rodzinnego domu Pinczerów, było jednak najstarsze pokolenie. Babcia Helena ubierała się w kwieciste suknie, krojem przypominające wielkie udrapowane zasłony, całymi dniami grała na pianinie, lub szpiegowała sąsiadów. Przy podwieczorku, nie zważając na fakt, że jest ignorowana przez resztę rodziny, opowiadała głośno historie ze swojego dzieciństwa i nigdy nie zapominała wypomnieć swoim dzieciom i wnukom, że "czasy się zmieniły", bo kiedyś "nie można było mieć wszystkiego na tacy, tak jak dziś!". Druga babcia, mimo, że nosiła to samo imię, była zupełnie inna. Lubiła schodzić do kuchni i piec ciasta, których aromat wypełniał potem cały parter. Często siadywała w swoim pokoju i segregowała listy od nieżyjącego już męża, albo czyściła swoją starą biżuterię. Magda miała szczęście być jej ulubienicą, dlatego często słyszała zajmujące historie, którymi staruszka nie dzieliła się z resztą rodziny. Babcia zdradzała jej sekrety dawno zapomnianych, a bardzo użytecznych zaklęć. Magdalena zawsze miała wrażenie, ze babcia ukrywa wiele tajemniczych historii o młodzieńczych przygodach, ale czekała wytrwale, bo wierzyła, ze kiedyś je usłyszy. Dziadek to emerytowany wykładowca historii magii. Przez większość czasu czytał kroniki, lub spał w fotelu obok kominka, przykryty kocem w zieloną kratę.

Czy w domu zamieszkanym przez tylu różnych, niezwykłych ludzi, połączonych więzami krwi, może być nudno? Z pewnością nie.

Magda nigdy nie wstydziła się krewnych, choć musiała przyznać, że nie każdemu pozwoliłaby wejść do swojego domu. Joanna, częsty bywalec, znała już wszystkich i z każdym była w wybornych stosunkach. Przez wrodzoną ciekawość i umiłowanie nietypowości, zawarcie znajomości z Pinczerami nie było dla niej trudne ani stresujące, a i jej przyjaciółka nie martwiła się, jaki osąd narodzi się w jej głowie.

Niepokój dopadł ją pewnego czerwcowego dnia, późnym popołudniem, gdy gęsty deszcz lał jak z cebra, rozbryzgując się na dachach i chodnikach, siepiąc w okna, niszcząc liście drzew i tworzył wielkie kałuże w załomkach dróg. Magda i Malfoy pędzili ulicami Newton Abbot, czując, jak woda chlupie im w butach, a przemoczone ubrania ciążą, utrudniając bieg. Minęli zaledwie kilka przecznic, kiedy dziewczyna zwolniła i zatrzymała się, dysząc ciężko.

- No Pinczer! – Blondyn starał się przekrzyczeć huk ulewy. – Przebiegliśmy niecałe pół mili!

- Nigdy nie mówiłam, że jestem pieprzonym maratończykiem. – wysapała, czując jak mokre włosy przyklejają jej się do policzka.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, co na dało jego twarzy komiczny wyraz, bo mrużył oczy, do których ściekały strumienie wody. Krople deszczu przeklejały mu się do rzęs i skapywały z czubka nosa. Magda podeszła do niego; ubrania kleiły się jej do skóry, a makijaż spływał razem z deszczówką po policzkach.

- Daleko do ciebie? – krzyknął chłopak, zasłaniając ręką czoło, by woda nie skapywała mu do oczu.

- To ten dom na końcu ulicy! - odpowiedziała.

Przez niebo przetoczył się grzmot. Draco nie powiedział nic więcej, tylko wziął ją za rękę i zaczął prowadzić we wskazanym kierunku.

- Dalszy bieg nie ma sensu. – powiedział rzeczowo, maszerując dziarsko. – Bardziej mokrzy już i tak być nie możemy, a ty masz psią kondycję.

- Nie od parady nazywam się _Pinczer_. – fuknęła gniewnie, a on zaśmiał się krótko w odpowiedzi.

Gdy znaleźli się na ganku, dziewczyna oparła się o drzwi i przeczesała włosy palcami, odlepiając je od twarzy i zakładając za uszy.

- Zobaczymy się jutro? – zapytała podnosząc wzrok na Draco.

Chłopak, zajęty wyżymaniem swetra spojrzał na nią pełnym oburzenia wzrokiem i skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

- Chyba żartujesz. – powiedział odkładając sweter na balustradę i krzyżując ręce na piersi. Materiał mokrej koszuli zwijał się zabawnie pod tym dotykiem. – Odsuń się od drzwi kobieto. Potrzebuję ręcznika i suszarki. Natychmiast. Jestem przemoczony, moje włosy wprost błagają o pomoc. O paznokciach nie wspomnę.

- Masz zaklęcie odpychające wodę. – Magda wywróciła oczami.

Malfoy podszedł bliżej, najwyraźniej chcąc udaremnić wszelkie próby stawiania oporu w kwestii dostania się do środka domu.

- Wilgotna różdżka nie nadaje się do rzucania zaklęć. – mruknął cicho, uśmiechając się dwuznacznie. – Wysuszę się i skorzystam z Fiuu. Ja nie proszę, Pinczer, ja oznajmiam.

Magda na przemian podnosiła i opuszczała wzrok, myśląc o czymś gorączkowo.

- Ostrzegam. Moja mama zadaje mnóstwo pytań, tata będzie chciał ci pokazywać wypchane zwierzęta, mam dwóch nieznośnych nastoletnich kuzynów i babcię, której będzie przeszkadzało, że oddychasz…– wymieniała zaniepokojona. – Wiesz oni są…no, ekscentryczni.

Musnął ustami jej policzek.

- Jakoś przeżyję.

Magda westchnęła głęboko i otworzyła drzwi. Zawiasy zareagowały cichym jękiem, a przybycie gości oznajmił dzwonek, umocowany tuż nad drzwiami, jak w starych sklepach i aptekach.

- To ty, Maggie? – rozległ się donośny głos Hansa, z bawialni.

- A kto inny? – dopowiedziała Ursula z kuchni. – Tylko nasza córka w taką pogodę wraca do domu jak mugol.

- To Madzia, widzę ją z salonu. – dał się słyszeć głos babci. – A cóż to za czarujący, acz mokry młodzieniec z tobą przyszedł, wnusiu?

Magda zerknęła na Draco; na jego twarzy widniał uśmiech, który on nazywał serdecznym. Dziewczyna stwierdziła, że bardziej odpowiednią nazwą byłoby "nie tak odpychający i złośliwy jak zawsze".

- Młodzieniec? – powtórzyło zgodnie pięć głosów.

Babcie wyginały się w fotelach, pani Pinczer wystawiła głowę z kuchni, Hans i ciotka Mildret stali w drzwiach bawialni, a wujek Gefion wychylał się przez barierkę schodów.

- Jak wy wyglądacie. – powiedziała mama Magdy, zamiast przywitania i czym prędzej przywołała skrzata, który przyniósł ręczniki i zabrał mokre buty i swetry.

- Dzień dobry. – odezwał się Malfoy bardzo uprzejmym tonem, pozbawionym przeciągania sylab i normalnej dla niego kpiny. – Draco Malfoy. – dodał, ujmując dłoń Ursuli w swoje wilgotne palce. – Pani to zapewne Ursula – jestem oczarowany. – Ucałował jej dłoń.

- Ojej. – Ursula zaczerwieniła się, a ton jej głosu natychmiast złagodniał. – Jaki pan szarmancki…

Podobny rytuał odbył się z udziałem ciotki i babek. Mężczyźni wymienili uściski dłoni. Magda patrzyła na całą scenę w osłupieniu, machinalnie wycierając włosy ręcznikiem przyniesionym przez skrzata.

- Przystojny z ciebie chłopaczek. – Powiedziała babcia Helena Z Poczuciem Humoru, wykrzywiając pooraną zmarszczkami twarz w serdecznym uśmiechu.

Obserwowała, jak blondyn przygląda się zdjęciom stojącym na kominku.

- Pani za młodu musiała łamać mężczyznom serca. – odrzekł wskazując na jedno i uśmiechając się ujmująco.

- O tak, mój śliczny i to nie jeden raz.

- Wstrętny lizus… - wymamrotała pod nosem babcia Helena,Gorzka Jak Piołun, ale Draco nie zwrócił na nią najmniejszej uwagi.

Ciotka Mildret weszła do salonu, rzucając na blondyna zaklęcie odpychania wody, a on natychmiast zaczął dyskretnie poprawiać sobie włosy, chwaląc się jednocześnie znajomością kilku jej książek. Dwie minuty później cała rodzina kłębiła się w salonie, chcąc zobaczyć, kogóż to Magda zgodziła się wprowadzić do ich domu, "gniazda dziwadeł".

Po niespełna pół godzinie obawy Magdy sprawdziły się, a Malfoy był wprost rozrywany przez członków jej rodziny i zostawili go w spokoju dopiero po godzinie, kiedy w ich towarzystwie zwiedził ostatnie piętro domu.

Deszcz ustał, a kiedy za oknem słońce ginęło powoli za horyzontem, jego promienie tworzyły w salonie miraż w różnych odcieniach czerwieni i oranżu. Pinczerowie opuszczali salon, by udać się do swoich pokoi przed kolacją.

Gdy dwójka młodych wreszcie została sama, Magda odetchnęła głęboko.

- Wiedziałam, że to się tak skończy… - mruknęła pod nosem. – Herbaty? – zapytała chłopaka.

Pokiwał głową i bez słowa wszedł za nią do kuchni.

- I co myślisz? – szepnęła stawiając żeliwny czajnik pod strumieniem wody.

- _Une maison de fous véritable!_ – odpowiedział z przekąsem, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

Początkowo Magda uśmiechnęła się do niego, zaskoczona, ale potem odchrząknęła i przybrała lekceważący ton.

- _Polite comme toujours, Draco._ – powiedziała stawiając czajniczek na kuchence.

- _Je suis juste courtois, Madelain._

- _Mais bien sûr ..._ – Zaśmiała się głośno. - _Tu es tellement chanceux, que ma famillie ne parle pas francais._

Draco już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak do dialogu przyłączyła się nowa osoba.

- _Je comprends francais, mon cheri._ – Helena weszła powoli do kuchni, przytrzymując się ściany.

Oczy jej wnuczki powiększyły się raptownie, a potem wybuchła śmiechem, który początkowo przypominał niezgrabny kaszel.

- _Pardonnez-moi, grand-mère, je n'avais aucune idée!_ – Pomogła jej wejść do kuchni i usiąść przy blacie.

Tym czasem Malfoy poruszył się z zakłopotaniem, a jego twarz spłonęła lekkim rumieńcem.

- _S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi, madame._ – powiedziała wstając.

Chwycił za jej pomarszczoną dłoń. Babcia spojrzała na niego dobrodusznie.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai à personne._ – powiedziała powoli i mrugnęła do niego rozbawiona.

Twarz Draco zmienił uśmiech, tym razem zupełnie szczery i spontaniczny.

- _Merci._

Babcia skinęła głową i gestem dłoni przywołała do siebie wnuczkę.

- _C'est homme bon._ – wyszeptała, podając jej szklankę wody, po którą zwykle przychodziła o tej porze.

Staruszka pogładziła ją po głowie i spojrzawszy na blondyna powiedziała:

- _Je vois, Madelaine, je vois._

Wstała, wspierając się na jej wyciągniętej dłoni, zabrała szklankę i wyszła na korytarz, obracając się przy drzwiach.

- _Bonne nuit_, moje dzieci! – powiedziała i zaczęła powoli pokonywać schody.**

Magda roześmiała się, widząc osłupienie na twarzy chłopaka.

- Babcia… - mruknęła. – zastanawiam się, czego jeszcze o niej nie wiem.

Malfoy prychnął i oparł się o przeciwległy blat, przyglądając się, jak wyciąga dwa wyszczerbione, kolorowe kubki. Magda zerknęła na blondyna. Osobliwy wyraz spłyną na jego usta, które wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, przybierającym niemożliwy do opisania kształt. Aura bijąca od tego grymasu była dziwnie pociągająca i Magda pomyślała, że to właśnie jest ów _tajemniczy wyraz twarzy_, o którym zwykle czytuje się w książkach.

Woda bulgotała żywo w piszczącym czajniku. Dziewczyna powoli wyłączyła gaz, delikatnie odkręciła gwizdek, wrzuciła do kubków liście herbaty i sięgnęła po czajnik.

- Wiesz, - odezwał się Malfoy do jej pleców, kiedy uchyliła się przed strumieniem pary. – po godzinach namysłu doszedłem do wniosku, że twoje nazwisko brzmi idiotycznie.

Magda drgnęła rozeźlona.

- Pinczer, Pinczer… kompletnie nie pasuje. – ciągną blondyn złośliwie.

Magda chwyciła czajnik.

- Nie zadzieraj ze mną, Draco! – powiedziała obracając się raptownie. – Mam wrzątek i nie zawaham się…

Urwała, bo reszta zdania uwięzła jej w gardle. Osłupiała mrugała nieprzytomnie, odstawiając czajnik gdzieś za siebie. Malfoy stał przed nią z nonszalanckim uśmiechem, trzymając w ręku otwarte puzderko, w którym błyskał srebrny pierścionek z szmaragdem.

- _Malfoy_ brzmiałoby znacznie lepiej. – powiedział w końcu, podchodząc bliżej.

Dziewczyna poczuła, jak jej usta rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu.

- O, jestem pewna, że tak…

- Więc zostaniesz moją żoną?

Roześmiała się głośno i skoczyła na niego, rzucając mu się na ramiona i oplatając nogi wokół bioder. Zachwiał się nieznacznie, ale zaraz potem odwzajemnił uścisk.

- _Si vous voulez une femme avec un asile de fous ..._ – powiedziała, wszystkimi siłami powstrzymując się od płaczu.

Postawił ją na ziemi i wcisną pierścionek na palec.

- _Oui, je le veux._

-;~*~;-

**Wesoły słowniczek:**

_Une maison de fous veritable! - _Istny dom wariatów!

_Polite comme toujours, Draco. - _Uprzejmy jak zawsze, Draco.

_Je suis juste courtois, Madelaine. - _Po prostu jestem dobrze wychowany.

_Mais bien sûr…- _Ależ oczywiście...

_Tu es tellement chanceux, que ma famillie ne parle pas francais - _Masz szczęście, że moja rodzina nie mówi po francusku.

_Je comprends francais, mon cheri. - _Ja rozumiem po francusku, moja droga.

_Pardonnez-moi, grand-mère, je n'avais aucune idée. - _Przepraszam, babciu, nie miałam pojęcia.

_S'il vous plaît pardonnez-moi, madame. - _Proszę o wybaczenie, szanowna pani.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai à personne. - _Nie martw się, nie powiem nikomu.

_C'est homme bon. - _To dobry człowiek.

_Je vois, Madelaine, je vois - _Widzę, Madziu, widzę.

_Bonne nuit. – _Dobranoc.

_Si vous voulez une femme avec un asile de fous ... - _Jeśli chcesz kobietę z domu wariatów…

_Oui, je le veux. - _Tak, tego chcę.

* W tym stylu, tylko trzy piętra i czarne ogrodzenie.

.com/images/p120911-Nottingham-Victorian_

** Czy ty też masz wizję, że ma pierś przepasaną pasem Xeny, wyciąga miecz i zaczyna okładać te schody, a one wiją się i zieją ogniem, jak smok?


	5. Po prostu sikaj na ten patyk!

**"Po prostu sikaj na ten patyk!"**

**Ostrzeżenie!**

**Niniejsza miniaturka zawiera niebezpiecznie wysokie stężenie raczej absurdalnego poczucia humoru, przytulania i słodyczy. Podczas czytania zaleca się mrużenie oczu, picie kakao i/lub jedzenie czekolady.**

-;~*~;-

Severus zmarszczył znacząco brwi, gdy jego żona z wyjątkowym impetem odłożyła na stół kubek z niedopitą herbatą. Dzielili niespieszne, choć bardzo wczesne śniadanie w słabo oświetlonej blaskiem ponurego poranka kuchni. Snape, ubrany w idealnie wyprasowany zestaw swoich czarnych roboczych szat, siedział sztywno na taborecie stale obserwował małżonkę, starając się przy tym pić kawę w na tyle cywilizowany sposób, by się nią nie oblać.

Mężczyzna chrząknął nieznacznie. Nauczył się już, że pod żadnym pozorem nie powinien rozsierdzać swojej żony, jeśli chce mieć gdzie spać i co jeść. Nie żeby Hogwarckie loże mu nie odpowiadały, ale (odkąd zaznał wszystkich smaków małżeńskiego życia), zadecydował, że nie chce być na nie skazany do końca swoich dni. Zwłaszcza, gdy ewidentnie zirytowana siedzi przed nim w tęczowej piżamie.

- Kochanie. – Zaczął ostrożnie, odsuwając od ust kawę. – Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego od tygodnia zachowujesz się tak, jakby każdy domowy sprzęt chciał rozszarpać ci tętnicę?

Joanna podniosła raptownie głowę, obdarzając go w odpowiedzi spojrzeniem, którego ostrości nie złagodziła nawet kolorowa feeria barw, jaką miała na sobie, a które sugerowało, że wpadnie w poważne kłopoty, jeśli nie przestanie zadawać jej tak głupich pytań.

Severus skurczył się pod tym oglądem.

- Zaczynam się martwić. – Dodał przez zaciśnięte zęby i z ulgą stwierdził, że rysy twarzy jego małżonki wyraźnie złagodniały.

Joanna uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, wstając od stołu. Nie dało się ukryć, że coś było z nią nie tak. Wciąż była zła i zmęczona, do tego często miała mdłości. Wiedziała, że Severus się o nią martwi, i że to niesprawiedliwe obarczać go winą za swoje złe nastroje. "Nie, chwila." Pomyślała. "W końcu od czego go mam?".

Był jej mężem. Jedynym i najbardziej odpowiednim powiernikiem każdej frustracji.

- Przepraszam cię, Sev. – powiedziała podchodząc do niego i kładąc mu ręce na karku.

Snape uniósł haczykowaty nos, by móc na nią spojrzeć. Usta pozostawały niewzruszone, ale czarne oczy, zazwyczaj zimne i nieprzystępne, zdradzały rosnącą w nim falę czułości.

- Wiem, że ostatnio trochę…nadużywam twojej cierpliwości.

Mężczyzna prychnął. Aśka uśmiechnęła się figlarnie, jednak grymas był przelotny i wkrótce zastąpił go ponury cień zmęczenia i napięcia.

- Jestem po prostu zestresowana. Mamy w pracy niezły młyn…

Severus uniósł brew.

- Doprawdy?

Wyciągnął leniwie ręce i przyciągną żonę do siebie, obejmując ją troskliwie.

- Zagraniczni kontrahenci. – Wymruczała mu do ucha. – Mówię ci, to niezłe dranie.

Severus uśmiechnął się kpiąco i pocałował ją w policzek.

- Wynagrodzisz mi to jakoś. – Szepną sugestywnie i uniósł się powoli. – Musze iść, Dumbledore zarządził spotkanie kadry. – Powiedział, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem. – Nie przemęczaj się. – Dorzucił, grożąc jej palcem i aportował się z donośnym trzaskiem.

-;~*~;-

Joanna stała przed kominkiem, lekko zielona na twarzy. "Mogłam nie pić tej herbaty…". Pomyślała półprzytomnie, czując, jak jej jelita urządzają sobie właśnie dziką potańcówkę w stylu disco. Znużona wyciągnęła szczyptę proszku Fiuu z malowanej w ptaki wazy, stojącej na gzymsie i wrzuciła go w płomienie.

- Dwór Malfoy'ów! – Powiedziała wyraźnie, starając się nie połknąć ani odrobinki wirującej w szmaragdowym ogniu sadzy.

Płomienie buchnęły, wypuszczając w głąb kominka falę mieniących się iskier.

- _Boobsy_? – powiedziała Aśka niepewnie, wkładając głowę do kominka. – Hej, Pinczi, jesteś tam?

ŁUP.

- Oż… - z ognia dał się słyszeć znajomy głos. – Puszy?

Aśka uśmiechnęła się do siebie mimo woli.

- Nie mówi mi, że walnęłaś głową o gzyms…

- Zamknij się. – W głosie pani Malfoy słychać było rozbawienie. – Co jest?

Aśka poczuła kolejną sensację maltretującą ściany jej żołądka.

- Mam mały problem. – Powiedziała słabo i pochyliła się jeszcze bardziej, próbując powstrzymać mdłości. – Czekaj chwilę…- rzuciła, nim zakryła usta ręką, pędząc wariacko w stronę łazienki.  
>- Hej, co jest? Aśka, nie strasz mnie! - Po drugiej stronie sieci Fiuu krzyczała Magda, jedną ręką uczepiona gzymsu. Przerażona wychyliła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy na jej wołania odpowiadała cisza. – Asia! Aśka!<p>

Wystraszona nie na żarty, zrobiła krok do przodu, potknęła się o próg kominka i wpadła do niego z głośnym krzykiem zaskoczenia. Magiczne połączenie dosłownie wrzuciło ją do salonu państwa Snape, tak, że wytoczyła się z świszczącego paleniska i przekoziołkowała kilka metrów, lądując płasko na brzuchu i zatrzymując się na zrolowanym dywanie.

- Świetnie. – Mruknęła pod nosem, i kichając głośno odsunęła frędzle spod nosa.

Z leżącej za rogiem łazienki doszły ją niepokojące odgłosy, dlatego wstała pospiesznie, otrzepując z kurzu satynowy czarny szlafrok, zawiązany niedbale na raczej śmiesznej czerwonej piżamie w szkocką kratę.

- Asia? – zapytała niepewnie, stukając w drzwi łazienki. – Wszystko w porządku? Mogę wejść?

Odgłos spuszczanej wody.

- Rzygam. – usłyszała zachrypnięty głos przyjaciółki. – Ale jak ci bardzo zależy, to zapraszam serdecznie…

Zdeterminowana poszła do kuchni po szklankę wody. Gdy napełniała naczynie, doszło ją jeszcze kilka salw dość sugestywnych dźwięków.

- Jak długo to trwa? – Zapytała bez pardonu otwierając drzwi łazienki.

Jej przyjaciółka, biała jak kreda i wyraźnie wyczerpana siedziała na posadzce, wsparta plecami o wannę.

Magda podała jej wodę i usiadła obok.

- Jakieś półtorej tygodnia. – Wychrypiała pani Snape.

- Dzień w dzień? – dociekała Magda z niedowierzaniem.

Aśka spojrzała na nią słabo, przepłukała usta i odetchnęła głęboko.

- Myślałam, że to jakiś wirus, ale żaden eliksir nie pomaga. – wyjaśniła, przeczesując palcami włosy.

Magda zmarszczyła brwi, a przez jej głowę z oszałamiającą prędkością przebiegło kilka bardzo czarnych scenariuszy.

- Nie jadłam nic takiego, co by mi mogło zaszkodzić… - kontynuowała. – Ale wciąż jestem zmęczona, albo mam zgagę, albo wrzeszczę na wszystkich i wszystko… - Z rezygnacją schowała warz w dłoniach. – Nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje, Pincz…

Magda była zdezorientowana. Po prawdzie – z poczucia beznadziejności i niemocy udzielenia jakiejkolwiek porady swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, sama była bliska załamania, czując, że płacz wisi jej na czubku nosa.

Kiedy nagle ją olśniło, a źrenice w szeroko otwartych oczach rozszerzyły się z podekscytowania.

- Aśka. – zaczęła drżącym z emocji głosem. – Kiedy ostatni raz zajechał czerwony kabriolet?

Przyjaciółka spojrzała na nią skonsternowana.

- Co?

Magda wywróciła oczami, najwyraźniej zirytowana jej skandalicznym brakiem domyślności.

- Kiedy ostatni raz miałaś okres, głupia krowo.

Aśka wciąż patrzyła na nią oniemiała.

- A bo ja wiem… jakoś tak no…

- Wiedziałam, że kiedyś cię pokara za to, ze nie prowadzisz kalendarza! – rzuciła, wstając z posadzki.

Aśka zaśmiała się histerycznie.

- Chyba nie myślisz, że jestem… - przełknęła głośno ślinę. – W...w ciąży?

Magda pokiwała energicznie głową.

- Wszystko by się zgadzało! – krzyknęła z szerokim uśmiechem. – Rozdrażnienie, wahania nastrojów, zgaga, poranne mdłości… - wyliczała rozgorączkowana, kręcąc młynka sznurkami swojego szlafroka. – Daj mi dziesięć minut! – krzyknęła w końcu z burzą emocji wymalowaną wyraźnie na twarzy, po czym obróciła się na pięcie i aportowała ze znajomym, głośnym hukiem.

Aśka stała na środku łazienki, blada i roztrzęsiona.

- Jasne. – mruknęła pod nosem. – Wszyscy sobie idźcie, a ja tu sobie trochę poumieram z nerwów…

Po czym pochyliła się nad sedesem, czując, że nadciąga kolejna fala mdłości.

-;~*~;-

Łagodne dźwięki salonowego pianina, w jednym z domów magicznej dzielnicy Newton Abbot, zostały zagłuszone przelotnym, choć donośnym odgłosem aportującej się Magdaleny. Jej matka, Ursula, podskoczyła na stołku, a w zaskoczeniu jej małe dłonie zboczyły z klawiszy, zmuszając instrument do wydania kilku chaotycznych i fałszywych nut.

- Mamo, pamiętasz jak kiedyś przy kawie z ciotką Mildret wdałyśmy się w miłą pogawędkę o mugolskiej prokreacji? – zapytała bezpardonowo Magda, nie skrępowana ani trochę faktem nagłego pojawienia się w rodzinnym domu, bez zapowiedzi, o dziwnie wczesnej porze, w szlafroku i piżamie.

- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, kochanie. – odpowiedziała jej matka, wyraźnie oszołomiona. – Tak się składa, że tę rozmowę pamiętam traumatycznie dobrze. Co tu robisz i czemu to pierwsze pytanie, jakie raczyłaś mi zadać?

Magda przemaszerowała przez pokój, uśmiechając się promiennie.

- Potrzebuję tych śmiesznych pałeczek, które nam przyniosła. – powiedziała podniecona. – Aśka chyba jest w ciąży.

Na usta Ursuli wpłyną niepokojąco podobny uśmiech.

- Żartujesz!

- Ani mi się śni! – Odparła, gestykulując żywo. – Ale zostawiłam ją tam samą, więc daj mnie tylko ten dziwny wynalazek i wracam do niej.

Ucieszona kobieta bez zbędnych słów komentarza zniknęła w drzwiach.

-;~*~;-

Tym czasem pani Snape, wciąż w piżamie, leżała na kanapie w salonie i pogrążona we własnych rozmyślaniach obracała w rękach różdżkę. Dzieci. Dziecko. Jej dziecko. To wszystko nagle wydało jej się tak nierzeczywiste i surrealistyczne. Ucieszyła się jednak, gdy po chwili powietrze ponownie rozdarł szybki trzask, a w pokoju zmaterializowała się jej przyjaciółka, ubrana w rozciągniętą, czarną szatę. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia wetknęła jej do ręki różowe tekturowe pudełko z wielkim zielonym pytajnikiem, wydrukowanym tuż obok zdjęcia dziecka i bociana.

- Co to, do ciężkiej cholery jest? – Zapytała Joanna, uwalniając ponownie raczej histeryczny chichot.

Magda westchnęła głośno, wyciągając z połów szaty przynajmniej trzy podobne pudełka.

- To jest coś, na co mugole mówią "test ciążowy"!

Aśka spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem.

- A co się z tym robi? – Zapytała niepewnie, czując, jak mokre od potu, zaciśnięte na tekturze dłonie zaczynają jej się trząść w nagłym przypływie emocji. – Wiesz, że zazwyczaj spałam na mugoloznawstwie.

Przez myśl przemknęła jej wizja wypełniania jakiejś skomplikowanej papierkowej roboty, by potem wysłać ją do wysokich instancji, które w bardzo formalnym języku prześlą ostateczną odpowiedź dotyczącą sprawy "Czy pani Snape zaciążyła, czy ma paranoję połączoną z wirusem grypy żołądkowej"?

Magda kucnęła obok niej.

- Eee, więc… W sumie to zabawne. – Dodała, śmiejąc się krótko. – To w środku, ta taka gruba, płaska pałeczka, to jest ten test i, w skrócie: musisz na niego nasikać, a on po trzech minutach nam powie, czy będzie dziecko czy nie.

Joanna obdarzyła ją spojrzeniem, które w jednoznaczny sposób poddawało w wątpliwość dotąd niezachwiany stan jej zdrowego rozsądku.

- Ale to działa! Z resztą, nie mamy innego wyjścia. – Krzyknęła, zwlekając ją z kanapy. – Do łazienki, już!

-;~*~;-

Magda po raz setny przemierzała dystans przed łazienką, wyznaczony jedynie szerokością prowadzących do niej drzwi. "To niedorzeczne." Myślała, targana masą emocji, których nie była w stanie należycie ubrać w odpowiednie słowa. "Czuję się jak ojciec na porodówce, a to nawet nie jest pierwszy etap…Ale gdybym miała cygaro, to bym je wypaliła, jak prawdziwy twardziel, dzieląc się z innymi oczekującymi w napięciu ojcami, którzy skrycie pragną wykrzyknąć _Zostałem ojcem!_ Wyrzucając w powietrze zaciśnięte pięści…". Potrząsnęła głową, starając się odsunąć od siebie dziecinne rozmyślania. Ale minęło już piętnaście minut, a Joanna wciąż walczyła ze sprytnym mugolskim wynalazkiem.

- Puszy? Skończyłaś? – Zapytała pani Malfoy, opierając czoło o drzwi.

- Nie. – Usłyszała w odpowiedzi rozdrażniony głos.

- Chcesz jeszcze szklankę wody, albo coś? – Zapytała, z nerwów stukając paznokciami o gładką powierzchnię drewna.

- Mogłabym wypić ocean i to by nie pomogło. – Jęknęła Joanna po drugiej stronie drzwi, pochylając się na sedesie. To z nerwów…

Magda westchnęła ciężko i wróciła do wydeptywania szlaku w zielonej wykładzinie.

- Spaco. Spokojnie. Tylko spokojnie. – Powiedziała, czyniąc w powietrzu zamaszyste "relaksujące" gesty rękami. – Nic na siłę. Odpręż się i samo pójdzie.

Ale minuty mijały nieubłaganie, a efektu nie było.

- Tylko uważaj i nasikaj na to, a nie na swoją różdżkę! – Krzyknęła Magda do drzwi, siadając pod ścianą naprzeciwko łazienki.

- Ha. Ha. Bardzo zabawne, Pinczer. – Usłyszała mocno zirytowaną odpowiedź.

- Nazywam się Malfoy. – Odparła automatycznie.

- Nie dyskutuj z potencjalnie ciężarną!

- Po prostu sikaj na ten patyk! – Wrzasnęła w końcu dramatycznie, bijąc pięściami o podłogę i zsuwając się coraz niżej pod ścianą, tak, że w końcu leżała na podłodze, przecinając korytarz w poprzek, całą długością swojego ciała.

- Nie mogę, jak mnie poganiasz… - Jęknęła jej przyjaciółka z wnętrza łazienki.

Magda zamknęła oczy i wydała z siebie pomruk irytacji. "Merlinie, miej nas w swojej opiece."

- Udało się. – Mruknęła dwadzieścia minut później Aśka, otwierając drzwi łazienki.

Magda chrząknęła z wdzięcznością i podniosła się z podłogi. Zapanowała cisza.

- I teraz…czekamy trzy minuty, tak? – zapytała Joanna, odkładając rzeczony test na brzeg wanny.

- Lepiej zostawmy go tam i się czymś zajmijmy.

Usiadły przy kuchennym sole, nie mogąc skupić wzroku na niczym konkretnym, a były zbyt podekscytowane i zestresowane, by utrzymać normalną konwersację. Aśka, która podczas pobytu w łazience zdążyła się przebrać, próbowała bezskutecznie opanować drżenie rąk.

- Przysięgam, to najdłuższe trzy minuty mojego życia. – Powiedziała słabo i, o ile to możliwe, zrobiła się jeszcze bledsza.

Magda chwyciła ją za rękę i obdarzyła uśmiechem, który, miała nadzieję, wyrażał wsparcie.

- Ale jak te trzy minuty miną… - Dodała Joanna ciężko.- I okaże się, że…tak…to umrę ze szczęścia.

Przyjaciółka nic nie odpowiedziała, posłała tylko pełne napięcia spojrzenie w kierunku łazienki. Tykanie zegara jeszcze nigdy nie było dla nich tak głośne jak dziś, sekunda w życiu nie trwała dłużej, a jedyną rzeczą, którą były w stanie zrobić, było siedzenie i spoglądanie na siebie okazjonalnie, głownie błądząc wzrokiem po blacie kuchennego stołu. Jednak, gdy wyznaczony czas upłyną, Aśka nerwowo podniosła się z krzesła, prawie je przewracając. Magda poszła w ślad za nią, ale przyjaciółka zatrzymała ją gestem dłoni.

- Nie. – Powiedziała głosem pełnym nerwowego napięcia. – Muszę to sama sprawdzić…

I nie czekając na odpowiedź prawie wbiegła do łazienki.

Magda zamknęła oczy i wyczekująco przyłożyła złożone dłonie do ust. Świdrująca cisza, przesiąknięta niemożliwym do zniesienia napięciem, boleśnie dzwoniła jej w uszach. Przerwał ją jednak jeden z najgłośniejszych i najbardziej przenikliwych dźwięków, jakie w życiu słyszała, a było to coś ulokowanego pomiędzy cienkim piskiem trytona, a charczącym warknięciem rozjuszonego smoka. Coś, czego ona sama, przy zdumiewających zdolnościach swojego gardła i płuc, nie byłaby w stanie powtórzyć. Co do jednego nie było jednak wątpliwości. Był to bezsprzecznie okrzyk czystej radości.

-;~*~;-

Snape wylądował w domowym kominku i stał chwilę bez ruchu, by zwalczyć zawrót głowy spowodowany podróżą. Wypuścił powietrze przez nos, by uniknąć wdychania sadzy, która notorycznie wdzierała mu się do oczu i płuc. Powoli poruszył się do przodu, pochylając głowę, by uniknąć zderzenia z gzymsem. Otrzepując starannie szatę, zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy, mimo, że kątem oka dostrzegł Joannę, siedzącą ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na dywanie, pośrodku salonu.

- Ten stary pryk doszczętnie zwariował… - Zaczął, odwrócony do niej tyłem, ściągając z siebie wierzchnią szatę. – Czasami sobie myślę, że ma selera zamiast mózgu. Nie dziwiłoby mnie to, między nami mówiąc, gdy ma się tyle lat, co on…

- Jestem w ciąży. – Wpadła mu w słowo małżonka.

Severus zamilkł i bardzo, bardzo powoli wyprostował się, a każdy mięsień w jego karku i plecach naprężył się wyraźnie. Gdyby Aśka mogła zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy, dostrzegłaby, jak źrenice jego czarnych oczu poszerzają się w pierwszym przypływie szoku i zdumienia, a krew odpływa z oblicza, czyniąc je jeszcze bledszym i bardziej niewyraźnym niż zazwyczaj. Na przemian otwierał i zamykał usta, jak wyrzucona z wody ryba, która bezradnie dławi się powietrzem.

- S-słucham? – Zdołał wykrztusić mężczyzna, starając się odzyskać kontrolę nad emocjami, które dosłownie rozsadzały go od środka.

Niespiesznie obrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć, słysząc krew szumiącą mu w uszach, przecinaną jedynie głuchym, rytmicznym dudnieniem jego rozszalałego serca.

- W ciąży jestem. – Powtórzyła naburmuszona Aśka, wydymając wargi, wstając i wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco.

Snape sapną i opadł ciężko na kanapę, a potem na jego twarz wpłyną niebezpiecznie spontaniczny uśmiech, różny, od tysięcy ironicznych, szyderczych czy pół-poważnych grymasów, które zazwyczaj gościły na jego obliczu.

- Będę…ojcem. – powiedział głębokim głosem.

Aśka odetchnęła i śmiejąc się pozwoliła, by całodzienne napięcie i niepewność spłynęły z łzami ulgi i radości. Severus uradowany przygarną ją do siebie.

- A to dopiero początek. – Zapewniła go z uśmiechem Aśka, przytulając się mocniej. – Zobaczysz, będziemy mieli całe wspaniałe domowe przedszkole… - chlipnęła.

- Trzymam za słowo, pani Snape.

Kobieta zamyśliła się na chwilę.

- Myślisz, że nasze dzieci powinny się przyjaźnić z dziećmi Potterów?

Wymieniła z mężem znaczące spojrzenie, po czym oboje prychnęli i zarechotali w bardzo "nie-snape'owski" sposób.

- Nieeee… - powiedzieli jednocześnie.

Być może tego popołudnia zegary tykały wyjątkowo głośno, a minuty ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, ale także słońce nigdy nie świeciło tej dwójce tak jasno, jak wtedy.

9


End file.
